Dark Knights, Darker Queens
by Ol' Boy Pacman
Summary: Oka and Mori both catch the eye of one another after a few chance encounters. Ayano, weary of her friend's potential suitor and his friends, gets info on them and unknowingly brings The Shadow King of the host club into the crosshairs of Akademi's own operator from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been throwing this idea in head around for great long while and I think I'll be putting all other projects on the back burner to get this done. This will be a lemon free story, rated M for some suggestive things. Also, there's list of headcanons I concocted for this crossover, listed on my Tumblr here (those on ff dot net, just remove the spaces: : / / olboypacman . tumblr post / 187175780544 / dark – knights – darker – queens – yansim – x – ouran -host . One more thing, there will also be a number of bonus chapters that quite fit in with the narrative I'm trying to craft. I thank everyone for the continued support, likes and favorites of my work (and to the people on AO3, I hope you can come to enjoy my work, as this is going to be my first project posted to the site).**

* * *

It's the final day of the Japan Karate Federation's national tournament (the first of its kind), aptly named: _The Brightest of Youth Under the Heavens_.

The tournament is an invite only showcase of Japan's younger karate practitioners, 15-18, green belt-rank and up to show their mettle against one each other in a semi full-contact, open weight (no weight classes), 2 4-minute round, single elimination format. The event is being held in the Buraza Town Convention Center. The event's competitors aren't divided by gender, age or by form in an attempt to truly find _The Brightest of Youth Under the Heavens._

Of those invited, the styles of karate represented are (as per the JKF's recognition) wadō-ryū, shotokan, shito-ryu, goju-ryu and for the first time ever in a JKF sanctioned tournament, kyokushin.

It was with great controversy that kyokushin practitioners were even invited.

Budo's father, Tatakai Masuta, had developed his own style of fighting based off his own mastery of the kyokushin style of karate and his experience as an amateur boxer and experience as a very successful career as a kickboxer. He'd even became an international star and national hero as a result of his exploits. Ta-Sensei, as he's known affectionately among his students, describes the Masuta style as a more particle form of karate. Philosophically, he still emphasizes the discipline, self-discovery and self-improvement aspects like another forms of karate, but in terms of actual practice he emphasizes a no-frills approach. In practice, most other types of karate askew hand strikes to the head in order to adhere to the competitive standards of most sanctioning bodies, but Tatakai believes that cheapens what one can learn.

The Masuta style of karate had been brushed off as a bastardized style of a bastardized style by the purists of the community and more namely, the JKF. The big wigs of the JKF had announced this youth tournament a few months back with the Buraza venue in mind and immediately there was a clamoring for local standouts, Raibaru Fumetsu, Budo Masuta and the up and coming Ayano Aishi to participate.

But there was just one problem.

Raibaru was a pure kyokushin stylist and Budo's and Ayano's styles were both students of the Masuta, which is based on kyokushin.

The JKF didn't recognize the kyokushin style as a sanctioned variation of karate under their organization's regulations.

It caused a national uproar by fans of the elder Masuta, and the fact that such a high-profile competition was being held in Tatakai's hometown was an even further insult.

The higher ups of the JKF had to decided, after consulting with Tatakai, to bring the kyokushin style under their regulation. Some of the JKF members had thought that Tatakai would go out his way to demand drastic changes to the rules to allow strikes to head during the competition, but Tatakai was surprisingly easy going about whole situation, considering he's been going through his drama with the JKF since he was a boy.

He didn't hold a grudge that he was barred from some of the more prestigious tournaments in the country as a youth for simply choosing what he thought was a more practical version of karate. It was actually that that pushed him into boxing and kickboxing, as he'd never been recognized as an elite karateka due to the JKF's inclination against kyokushin.

He thought of the situation as more of a promotional opportunity for Masuta Karate. If one of his students or better yet his son was to place or win the whole tournament, it would be the ultimate vindication for him (it's important to remember that he doesn't hold a grudge for not being to compete in their competitions as a youth, honest!).

Budo Masuta was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and white gi pants, with white walking shoes and his signature headband missing, having given it to his most treasured kohai. He was currently walking from the refreshment area, eating a plain onigiri.

He'd been edged out on the judges score cards in his most recent bout of the competition by his perennial rival, the adorably diminutive karate virtuoso, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, after making it to the final 8.

Oddly enough Honey himself had just been knocked out of the tournament by the former Akademi karate club leader, Raibaru Fumetsu to secure her spot in the finals.

Now, he was his way back to the tournament area for Ayano's semi-final match.

The floor of the convention center is awash with people making their way to their seats or crowding around the various monitors, watching the highlights and sound bites hyping this last semi-final bout.

For this event, the convention center was stripped down to its bare essentials. Its bleacher seats were pushed to walls revealing the solid grey concrete floor beneath. Instead of the bleachers, there were black steel chairs used instead. This was done to make way for several platforms raised about 4 feet off the ground to act as rings for the invited competitors. The platforms themselves were made steel and its sides covered by black canvas covers. The actual 'rings' are made of lengths of 2x4s covered over by a carpet pad with plain white canvas over top of them.

As he continues to make his way back his seat, he hears murmurs of anticipation for the next bout.

Ayano Aishi, Budo's kohai, clubmate, and student (and crush) had blazed her way through the competition with frightening ease, despite her level of experience compared to the rest of her contemporaries. Budo's guess is her proficiency is genetic as her mother had been scarily talented fighter in her youth.

"How long until Ayano-chan's fight, Budo-kun?" His companion asked softly.

He stops and takes his phone out to check the time, "About ten minutes Oka-chan. Plenty of time for us to make it back to the seats Hiroshi and Ryoba-san saved for us." Said Budo, excitedly.

Oka wears a look of mild worry, "Do you think we should make haste, Budo-kun? Ryoba-san can be scary when she's kept waiting." She responded quietly.

Oka Ruto's been friends with Budo for as long as he can remember. Their mothers went to college together, or something along those lines.

The point is kind of moot by now…

Anyway, his shy, soft spoken and supernatural obsessed friend was currently dressed casually. Her dark-blue shoulder length hair is styled in her usual 'messy' way, a single fringe hanging over her the middle of her face. It forms a slight shadow over the top half of her face, giving her purple eyes an almost glowing appearance. On the subject of her eyes, they have rings underneath them. Her habit of staying up late researching and watching paranormal documentaries and movies being the culprit. Budo's often lectured his friend about it, but obviously his lectures have gone ignored. She's clothed in a black and purple striped long-sleeved shirt. Her top is complemented by a dress, who's length is just above her knees. Her look is completed by long black socks and black heeled boots.

"Ryoba-san isn't so bad, but it might be a good idea to hurry up." Responded Budo.

"Budo-chan!" Yelled a high-pitched, sing-songy voice.

The martial artist turns to see his long-time rival making his way toward him with his younger cousin in tow.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka is waving excitedly at the duo of Budo and Oka, his wavy blonde hair swaying at his actions as he closes the distance between them. He's still dressed in his gi, with walking shoes and a bag of candy clutched in his non-waving hand. He's sporting a nasty bruise on the right side of his face as a result of his semi-final bout with Raibaru, she knocked him out via a left high kick to the head. Despite being thumped silly, his spirts are no less dampened, as evidenced by his bright smile and cheerful glow in his big brown eyes.

As always, his bigger, yet slightly younger cousin is bringing up the rear. Takashi Morinozuka was walking steadily, his face with a subdued expression. He's wearing blue jeans, a dark grey zip-up hooded sweatshirt and a navy-blue t-shirt underneath it, and black and white sneakers. The taller young man nods at Budo, as they arrived, Takashi standing to the side and behind Honey.

"Takashi-kun, Mitsukuni-kun, what's up?" Says Budo.

"Not much," responded Mitsukuni, "we were looking for our friends in hope of finding seats for your kohai's semi-final match. Takashi had met me at the medic center after Rai-chan kicked me in the face. You haven't seen any of them around have you?"

"Can't say I have, unfortunately. Hey, have I introduced you two to my friend, Oka?"

"Oh, hey there Oka-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka," the smaller karateka said excitedly, as he bowed, "but my friends call me 'Honey!'"

"Um...hi," she said quietly, "I'm Oka Ruto." She finished as she bowed slowly and meekly, "It's nice to meet you, Honey-kun."

A long pause goes over the group as they're waiting for Mori to introduce himself. But the young man is currently occupying himself staring at Oka, a blush tickling his cheeks and his black eyes slightly wide. He possesses the look of a man who sees something he very much likes.

_She's…she's beautiful. _Thinks Mori.

Oka herself isn't quite sure what to feel.

Despite the incredibly handsome, tall young man staring, no, outright ogling her, she feels a flutter in the pit of her stomach and her heart is starting to hammer in her chest. Not to mention she's got a blush of her own is beginning to adorn her features.

"Uh…Takashi-kun?" Said Budo, trying to get his tall friend's attention.

"Takashi…?" Asked Honey. "Takashi?"

The smaller martial artist then clears his throat, then cocks his arm back and elbows Mori in the gut.

The tall young man lets out an 'oof' at the impact.

"Takashi, you're being pretty rude to our new friend!" Honey practically squeaked at his younger cousin.

At his chastisement, the blush on Takashi's face intensifies at his rudeness, clearly embarrassed. He rubs at the spot his smaller cousin elbowed him at. "Sorry," he said in his deep baritone, "I hope you can forgive my behavior." He said stepping forward, taking a knee before the increasingly flustered young woman. He takes one of her hands in his, gently. "I am Takashi Morinozuka, it's a pleasure to meet you Ruto-san."

"Hmm," Honey hummed quietly to himself, "Mori doesn't usually lay it on this thick unless he's tired, or…" He trails off, a knowing, assumed smile adorning his features.

"Um, ah, oh, I, uh," mutters Oka, as she's unsure of what to do.

Budo puts a hand on her shoulder, "Oka-chan, take a deep breath. Takashi, maybe you should…"

Takashi's eyes widen and the blush on his cheeks, as if it were possible, gets even darker. Mori releases Oka's hand while standing up to his full height and steps back to give her space. His hand goes up to the top of his head, finding a spot to scratch in an attempt occupy himself from his embarrassment.

Budo, having just polished off his onigiri, laughs heartily at his friends and shares a look with Honey, "Oka-chan, as you were."

Oka then begins to anxiously fiddle with hem of her shirt, while looking away from Mori. "It's nice to meet you too, Takashi-kun," she said softly, a subtle smile coming on to her face.

"Ah, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, there you are," interrupts a smooth voice, "the next bout is about to start."

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Kyo-chan," said Honey, "I saw Budo-chan and wanted to say hello, and we made a new friend in Oka-chan!"

The aforementioned 'Kyo-chan', dressed in a tan unbuttoned shirt, with white undershirt and jeans, pushes up his glasses and says, "Be that as it may, the rest of us has been waiting on you, not just in anticipation of next match, but also an update on your health. That was a nasty kick you took." He steps forward, eyeing Honey critically. "I wonder how that bruise will affect business." He muttered, quietly. "Anyway, I think it's best we make haste to our seats. Tamaki's been particularly insufferable since your loss. I'm very close to doing something I may regret." The bespectacled young man turns toward Budo and Oka. "Masuta-san, it's nice to see you again. Oka-san, sorry I couldn't formally meet your acquaintance, but we really must be going." He said, bowing to the Akademi High students.

"It's fine, Ootori-san. Another time." Said Budo.

Kyoya begins to make his way from Oka and Budo. Honey waives his goodbye as he turns to join him and Mori nods at them, giving a small smile to Oka before he joins the other two.

"I think that boy put a spell on me…" Said Oka, as she put her hands to her chest, attempting to slow down her heart.

* * *

By the time Oka and Budo got to the seating area, Ayano and her opponent are already in the middle of the no-rope ring being given their pre-match instructions.

"Budo-kun, Oka-chan! It took you two long enough!" Said, Ayano's mother, Ryoba Aishi. The beautiful, flawless faced, and youthful Aishi matriarch is wearing look of slight impatience, her lips forming a thin line and her grey eyes are narrowed in annoyance. She's dressed in her usual slightly undersized navy-blue t-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it and blue jeans and her black hair is tied in a long braid that's hanging over one of her shoulders.

"Ryoba, dear," said a just as youthful looking black-haired man seated next to her, in a composed voice, "what matters is that they're here to support Ayano, right?" He finished, flashing a brilliantly bright smile at the ebony haired woman, gently taking her hand in his.

"My darling Hiroshi!" Ryoba said, her annoyance melting away. "You're right!" She gets up from her chair and yells, "You knock 'em dead, sweety! Show them what Aishis are made of!" She directs her gaze back to the other two teenagers, "Come on, take a seat you two!"

Hiroshi Aishi, Ayano's father smiled at his wife, his almost boyish features and dark-brown eyes glowing with adoration for woman before him. He's dressed in a white polo shirt under a black sport coat with khaki pants. He runs a hand over his clean-shaven face, turning his smile to the two students, appearing much younger than he is, "Glad you can make it."

"Sorry," Oka and Budo intoned at the same time, before they took their seats.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, plus Ayano would've handed me my head had I not shown up." Budo said jokingly.

The competitors make their way back to their respective corners. Ayano, clad in off white gi top and pants with a green belt tied around her waist and red gloves and shin pads on her hands and feet, makes eye contact with Budo as she does. She gives him a small smile, her tied back black hair and the ends of her headband (Budo's headband) swaying and bouncing as she walks.

"Nope, not for the world." He said shooting a smile of his own at his cherished kohai.

The aged, salt-and-pepper haired referee for this semi-final bout is dressed as expected, in a black and white stripped shirt, black pants, black shoes and black rubber gloves adorning his hands.

"Blue corner, are you ready?" The ref yells, pointing to Ayano's opponent, who's dressed in a white gi top and pants, a black belt with gold stipe and blue gloves and shin pads on his hands and legs respectively. He's about a head and half taller than Ayano and about as built as Budo. He nods his head in the affirmative to the ref, his medium length spiky hair swaying with the motion and his light brown eyes trained in determination on Ayano.

"Red corner, are you ready?" The ref bellowed once more, this time pointing to Ayano, her expression and shimmering grey eyes showing her will and determination.

"Round 1, fight!" Yelled the ref, as he made a downward gesture with is hands, stepping back from the middle of the ring.

Ayano steps to middle of the ring in a stable fighting stance. Her feet are about shoulder width apart, left hand and foot forward in an orthodox stance. She's very light on her left leg, only standing on the balls of the foot. In contrast, her right leg is flat on the ground, her leg almost completely straight. She's holding her arms tight around her body, right hand almost touching her cheek and left held in front of her. Usually her head would be tucked, her chin in her chest, and her shoulders would be high, but due to hand strikes to the head being illegal, there was no need. As she moves toward her opponent, she does steadily, methodically, with no movement wasted seemingly.

Her opponent his much less static in his stance. He's up on the balls of his feet, bouncing about, his right hand and leg forward in southpaw stance. His feet wider apart than Ayano's and his hands are chest level. He has to come to a complete stop in regard to his bouncing in order to move.

This is part of the reason Tatakai modified his kyokushin base for Masuta style karate.

Wasted movement.

Ayano closes the distance between them and for her opening gambit, throws a left low kick. The blow lands with a low thud, the kick having impacted the outside of her opponent's thigh of his lead leg.

Her opponent's eyes widen, that fist attack having done damage.

The young man opposite the Masuta karate disciple responds by throwing a kick his own. He launches a low right kick. He however launched it in a panic. His mistiming of his attack caused his leg to ride up Ayano's left leg.

Ayano responds by catching his leg, then throws another kick at the fighter, now on one leg.

It has the effect one would expect, it knocks him down.

The ref steps in between the two, yelling, "Down!"

The official motions for the young man to stand asking if he's alright.

The young man nods in the affirmative, readying himself for further combat.

The referee waives the action onward and Ayano goes back to work. She opens up with a jab-hook combo to her opponent's midsection, pushing him back. He further gets a push kick to his midsection for his trouble. He tries a combination of own, stepping in with a jab. Ayano deflects it easily, but it was just a ruse to get her attention. He slams a long-left body kick to her midsection, his instep landing just below her chest. The power of that kick had knocked Ayano off balance. While she recovered, the young man had swarmed her, trying a punching combination of his own. He however was over eager in his approach and ended up right against Ayano as a result. The dark-haired young woman manages to get double underhooks on the young man, swimming both of her arms underneath his, grabbing hold of his gi. She places her head underneath his chest, standing him straight up as she forces him back little-by-little. She suddenly breaks her hold him, forcefully pushing him back, completely breaking his balance. As he tries to steady himself from being shoved, Ayano launches a right high kick at his head.

But at that moment, a horn sounds signifying the end of the round.

Ayano stops her kick, centimeters from her opponent's face, 'oos' and 'ahs' coming over the crowd at the near landing of the kick.

"Stop!" Yells the official, signaling the competitors back to their respective corners.

Ryoba stands from her chair and yells, "Just like that Ayano! You almost had him! One more round like that and you've got it in the bag!"

Hiroshi claps subtilty at his daughter's productive round.

"Keep up those low kicks next round, Ayano! He respects them and hasn't shown adequate defense against them." Budo yells at Ayano.

She nods at her friends and family, readying herself for the next round, the rest period rapidly coming to an end.

The referee signals the two fighters to be ready for second and final round.

At the bell, he gestures for the fight to begin again.

Ayano opens up by following Budo's instruction, committing to low kicks, her opponent having no real answer for them.

He eventually starts to respond by throwing left rear straight at Ayano's face, in a desperate attempt to keep her off of him. He doesn't land on her head, but it's enough to get, not just Ayano's attention, but various spectators as well.

"Hey!" Yelled Ryoba.

"Illegal tactics ref, come on!" Yelled Budo.

Ayano continues to work her way through the match, eventually responding to her opponent's straights by palming them to deflect them, bringing her right arm up from her body to do so.

The jeering at the young man's straight attempts get to the point where the ref stops the fight, with 2:00 minutes remaining in the fight.

He pulls the young man to the side, warning (but not penalizing) him to watch the punches to the head, much to the vexation of the crowd and their loud boos.

He walks over to side of ring where the judges are situated.

"He's technically not landing anything to the head," said the ref to the judges, "but he's getting close. That why he was warned and didn't have any points deducted."

The official steps back to center of the ring waiving the fight back on.

Ayano's opponent goes right back throwing those jabs to the head, always falling short and Ayano always palming them to deflect them.

The young man throws one more rear straight, this time taking a big step forward, a wicked smile adorning his face as he does so.

Her right hand comes forward once more to deflect it, her arm leaving that same side flank vulnerable.

He pulls his left hand back at the last minute, instead bringing his left leg forward for a kick.

It lands flush on Ayano's right side, impacting her liver. As always with a blow to the liver, the reaction to it is delayed.

She falls down a second or two after the kick landed, holding her right side, the pain so intense she's unable to do much else.

"Aya-chan!" Yells Hiroshi.

"Ayano!" Yells, Ryoba, Oka and Budo.

Ayano's usually passive-faced visage is twisted in agony, as she writhes around in pain.

A wave of boos comes at Ayano's opponent at his questionable tactic.

The young man, looking all too pleased with himself, is motioned to a corner as the referee starts to count out the downed Aishi legacy.

Ayano starts to work her way to her feet through the intense pain as the ref counts to ten.

Through it all she gets to her feet at 8, her kicked liver still throbbing agonizingly.

She's doubled over, holding her body as the ref approaches, "Can you continue?"

She nods in the affirmative, grey eyes reminiscent of her mother's simmering with determination, despite her body language indicating otherwise.

The ref waives the bout on ward, and Ayano's opponent presses his advantage. He charges toward her aggressively and throws another straight, but Ayano lets it fall short. He then brings his rear hand forward once more, not throwing a punch to the head, but grabbing her right hand, pulling it forward by the glove, bringing her right hand from her body once more. With that same opening in her defense exposed once more he throws another kick to right side, targeting her liver. It lands again, hard. The pain is worse this time, as the agony of the previous liver strike hadn't quite left her system and is tacked on top of this most recent liver kick.

Amazingly, Ayano remains on her feet despite her body screaming at her to go do through all the pain and she leans over in further anguish.

The young karateka opposite her further presses his lead, throwing a body kick, this blocked by Ayano lowering her guard. He goes for one more kick. Ayano defends to her body again, seemingly smart to the young man's plan. The kick, a question mark kick, was faked to the body, but went high to Ayano's unprotected head, creating a smacking sound audible throughout the area.

Ayano falls over, knocked out, crumpling under her own body weight as the gift of consciousness is no longer contributing to holding her up.

The referee waives the bout off at the advent of the unconscious young woman being struck so.

"Ayano!" Yells Budo as he tried to storm the ring.

The in-ring official waives medical personnel to the scene to help the knocked-out young woman.

Budo's stopped by the event security from getting to his downed kohai, "Get the hell the off me! Ayano!" He yelled as struggled with the security guards.

"Budo-kun!" Said Hiroshi, sternly, defusing the scene, stopping the tussling security guards and Budo in their tracks. "Look," he said pointing.

He pointed to the scene of Ayano being attended to by the various medical personnel, already having her seated up under her own power.

"They've got her, son. They've got her. How about I grab the girls, you lead us to the med tent and meet we Ayano there, huh Budo?" Said Hiroshi, calmly to his daughter's senpai.

* * *

"Oh, my dear sweet baby!" Yelled Ryoba as she held Ayano's head to her ample chest as she was sat on a dark teal cot.

"Um, Aishi-san? Your daughter just suffered a concussion, I think you might be suffica-" Started to complain a female doctor.

Ryoba turns her head to medical professional, eyeballing her skeptically for more than one reason.

"No, it's fine," said Hiroshi, smiling at his wife and daughter, scratching the back of his head in worry, "it's best to let her get it out of her system."

Ayano manages to get some breathing room between her mom and her, before she utters, "I'm fine mom, it's just a concussion. The doctor says no sparing for a month, and I'll be fine. But I'm still smarting from those liver shots."

Ryoba further fusses over her little girl at proclamation of still being in pain. "My goodness, I'll never let you compete again!"

"Mom!" Said Ayano in protest.

"Then that Tatakai better button his style of karate! Otherwise it will be him getting kicked in head." Said Ryoba, hugging her daughter tightly once more.

"Ba-chan," said Hiroshi, "she said she's fine, let the girl breath."

Ryoba reluctantly lets her daughter go at her husband's behest, "Okay, but you're just going fuss over her yourself."

"You got me, Ryoba. But she's my little girl too," he said as he approached the daughter-in-mother's-embrace duo.

Ryoba hesitates to give the girl room, looking between her two loves. She sighs audibly, "I trust you both, I just… I just worry okay?"

Ryoba steps back, but not before she lays a kiss to her daughter's forehead, "Mom! Come on! Budo-kun and Oka-chan are here!" She said, as she smiled slightly and looked to her friends.

Ryoba chuckles lowly as she steps away from Ayano, her place being taken by Hiroshi.

"I'm proud of you, Aya-chan. You did well. Do promise to be careful next time?" He said, as he ran rubbed the top of her head.

She swats playfully at his hand. "Of course, the last thing I want to do is worry you, dad. You've got enough to worry about with, well you know…"

"No worries, Aya!" He said, as he turned and started make his way to his wife, who herself is eyeballing the lady doctor who's rapidly shrinking under Ryoba's gaze. He takes her hand, bringing attention to him. "Ryoba, lets hit the merch stand!" He said, before they left. "I'll leave you in Budo's and Oka's hands." He stops, thinking further, "Actually, on second thought, Budo hands off! Oka take care of our girl!"

"Aishi-san!" Said Budo, flabbergasted at the implication.

"So, I hear you made quite a stir when I got beat, Budo-kun." Said Ayano.

"Well, you got kicked in the face! I just did what," he hesitates, his cheeks blushing, "what any friend would do in the situation."

"So, start a fight with the security to get to me?"

"Well, I um…" Budo stammers.

Ayano and Oka both laugh at their friend's expense.


	2. Divergent Path

**A/N: I own nothing and who knew writing with honorifics could be so tiresome!?**

* * *

Kyoya couldn't have imagined how good Honey's bruise has been for business.

He looked on with a subdued smile as Honey sat in the middle of a dozen or so young women. The excess of yellow dresses and combination of his blue uniform jacket made him seem like an in-bloom forget-me-not among a sea of liliums in a large bouquet. Another of the host club's patrons attempts to play nurse to his diminutive senpai, as he playfully declined sighting sensitivity of the knot.

"Hmm, I wish they'd give him room breath, the vultures," complained a soft, breathy voice behind him.

He turns, revealing the visage of Reiko Kanazuki, first year student of Ouran Academy, member of the Black Magic Club and occasional guest of the host club. She's robed in the same colored dress of her classmates and seniors, her arms folded under her chest. The dark-haired girl's features appeared stressed, concerned about the situation before them in more ways than one, by Kyoya's guess.

"If you don't mind my asking, Kanazuki-san, but are you jealous?" Asks Kyoya.

She turns her head abruptly, her hair flowing with the sudden movement. She narrows her dark grey eyes in vexation at the host club's Shadow King.

His neutral expression betrays nothing as her eyes bore into him.

"Or perhaps I've missed my guess," he said simply.

Reiko sighs, sensing no ill will from Kyoya. "I'm that obvious, huh, Ootori-san?"

"Forgive me for saying so, Kanazuki-san, but I didn't think your feelings for Honey-senpai were much of a secret."

"A simple 'yes' would've sufficed, Ootori-san."

"Worry not, Kanazuki-san, something tells me the feeling is mutual."

At that just that moment, Mitsukuni takes a second to look around, his eyes landing on the duo of Kyoya and Reiko.

"Look," Kyoya said, directing his kohai's attention to their senpai.

He smiles that bright grin that Reiko has come to adore so much.

A smile that's directed exactly at her.

She returns it, just as her cheeks start to darken, and Mitsukuni returns to entertaining his guests.

"Say," said Kyoya, disrupting the moment, "you're usually here a bit later, after Honey-senpai's regulars have had their fill. Is something happening with the Black Magic Club?"

"Oh, Umehito-senpai dismissed today's club meet early. His younger cousin is visiting him here and he's planning on taking her and Kirimi-chan to dinner. They're the only family she has besides a few close friends in her school. He's been really jittery about her lately. I can't imagine why." Responded Reiko. "Since we're asking questions, Ootori-san, where's Mori-senpai? He's usually right there with Mitsukuni-kun."

The 3rd son of the Ootori's then turns his attention to Honey's bigger cousin, the tall, well-built young man sitting on the cushioned stool of a bay window, as Mori stares out of it, contemplatively.

Kyoya's expression turns to one of light concern.

Mori's usually quiet demeanor has recently taken on a contemplative ambiance.

Ever since that karate tournament concluded a few days ago, Mori's seemed distracted by something.

_Maybe it had something to do with Masuta-san and his companion. I was pretty brief with them while fetching Honey and Mori-senpai_, thinks Kyoya.

Despite that it's only been a few days, things have got to the point where it's become a problem where the club's patrons are concerned.

Most of the time, when addressed by a customer, Mori would give a hum, a smile, a short response, anything really acknowledging that customer. Now, it would take him practically being yelled at to snap him out of whatever's distracting him.

Ouran Host Club's gentle, quiet, steady and stoic giant had become nothing more than a paper weight seated next to Honey, and it showed in his requests.

Patronage for the dark-haired giant had completely fallen off a cliff.

Not that he was the most popular to start with.

As a result, Kyoya had removed Mori from regular requests to avoid any blow back from Mori's current mood.

"Oh, I recognize that look…" Said Kaoru, walking up to Reiko and Kyoya, as he looked at his senpai knowingly. "Hello, Reiko-chan!"

"Afternoon, Kaoru-kun," responded the dark-haired girl.

"Oh, and what's that exactly, Kaoru? You and Honey-senpai seem to know something I don't, and you two aren't keen on sharing?" Said Hikaru, as he followed his twin.

"That's because isn't their secret to share," said Tamaki, as he too approached.

"Please, Tamaki. I can see you're barely containing yourself to go over there and push Mori-senpai into spilling his guts," responded Kyoya.

"I wouldn't! I mean, I might've been thinking about it!" Exclaimed Tamaki, incredulousness written across his features.

"Senpai, you're easier to read than a billboard." Spoke Haruhi with a smile, as she too joined the growing cluster of students. "We should trust him and let Mori-senpai approach us at his own pace. If he wants to talk, he'll talk."

At that moment, the door leading into the club opened.

Through the resultant crack, a hooded young man pokes his head through, his eyes obscured by the shadow of his hood and the bangs of his dark-colored wig.

Umehito Nekozawa, third year student at Ouran Highschool and president of the Black Magic Club.

Though the grim look on his face is unnerving for most, the members of the Host Club had come welcome it. Though it usually would melt into a smile in greeting the members of the club by now.

The cloaked young man enters the club, closing the door behind him and pulling his hood off as he does so. He runs his dark contact lens covered eyes over the assorted students present, as if looking for someone. He stops when they land on Mori, then, with a stride of a man possessed, makes a beeline straight toward Mori.

"Um…Hey Senpai," said Haruhi, making a half-hearted attempt at greeting the upper classman as he blew right past her.

"Takashi-kun?" He intoned, a serious expression on his face.

He's ignored.

"Takashi-kun?" He attempted once more, uneasiness beginning to creep into his voice.

Ignored.

"Goddamnit! Takashi! What did you do to Oka!? What did you do to my beloved cousin?" Screamed Umehito, shrilly.

His reverie broken, Mori turns to face the occultist, his attention grabbed by the mention of the young woman's name who's occupied his thoughts lately.

"Oka? Cousin?" Mori questioned softly.

Patience having ran thin, Umehito grabs Mori by the lapels of his uniform jacket, pulling his classmate face to face. The action loosened the dark colored wig upon Umehito's head, causing some of his golden locks to fall from underneath it. His eyes were narrowed, forehead wrinkled due to eyebrows being creased in anger and his teeth were barred, giving the usually strange yet sweet young man the look of a fallen angel teetering on the side of its own darkness.

"What curse have you laid upon Oka, you bastard! Huh!? Huh!?" He screamed, as he violently shook Mori.

In between demands of for an explanation or a cure for a curse, Mori manages to mutter, "Oka-Chan? What happened? Is she ok?" In between being berated and swung around by his jacket.

A hush came over the assorted host club's hosts and guests, as Umehito continued to shake and berate Mori over a presumed slight against Nekozawa's cousin.

Mori is gentle and patient a person as one can stand to meet, but one can imagine even the most patient person has their limits, especially while being basically assaulted by someone else.

And of course, if there's someone capable of fighting off being assaulted by someone, its Takashi Morinozuka.

A thought started to creep its way into the mind of all those present.

The photosensitive president of the Black Magic Club may have just signed his own death warrant.

Haruhi moved to interfere, but not before a short, blonde topped blur sped by her.

A pair of small, deceptively strong hands grabbed Umehito and forcefully removed his person from Mori.

Nekozawa released an 'eep' of surprise as that same pair of hands moved toward his right arm and as he was thrown to the ground by said arm.

The newly disorientated Umehito looked up at his attacker (read: Mori's defender) and was met with the bright brown eyes of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

The diminutive martial artist lets go of the larger boy's arm, "Perhaps there's something at work more powerful than spells or curses," said Honey.

Honey then leveled a look at Reiko.

"Mitsukuni…kun," Umehito managed to utter, as he tried to catch his breath, having had the wind knocked out of him at being tossed to the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Neko-chan! Reiko and I just went through a misunderstanding remarkably similar to this!" Said Honey.

Nekozawa sat up rubbing his head, "Oh," he said, his eyes then widen in realization, "oh."

It was then that the double doors to the host club opened once more and revealed a young woman, and the eyes of all present turn to her.

She's a relatively short girl, about Haruhi's height, with messy shoulder length dark navy-blue hair and a fringe flowing to the right side of her face. On the subject of her face, she's wearing a shy, demure expression, as if she's not comfortable being the center of attention. Her light purple eyes are scanning the room, searching for someone, her head slightly tilted down, the angle of which is slightly obscuring the choker around her neck. She's dressed a uniform unfamiliar to those present. It's a black jacket, with matching sailor skirt. The lapels of the jacket are outlined by a red trim. She's wearing a white dress shirt under the jacket, accented with a red bow, matching the trim of the jacket. She's also wearing what appears to be a pair of dark gray fingerless gloves with a spider web design and matching leggings.

"Um…Umehito-kun?" She said addressing the downed Black Magic Club president.

* * *

Oka was under the impression that Akademi was incredibly decadent for a school, but this place.

This place…

Decadent doesn't even begin to describe it.

The incredibly expansive property (which by the way is large enough to encompass a pre-school, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, and university in addition to the high school), the marble floors, shiny enough to see your refection with the greatest of clarity, 19th century architecture, lush gardens, and fountains that put Akademi's to shame.

Suffice to say Oka felt like a fish out of water.

Not mention the stares she's getting from the student body as she makes her way to her cousin.

She was told he was in his club room located in the basement, but the club members had let her know he was in a room he liked to frequent adjacent to music room #3.

_Or, was he in music room #3 itself? _Thought Oka.

She probably should've been listening, but her mind's been preoccupied with whatever curse that tall, handsome young man put on her the other day.

She'd made the mistake of letting her older cousin know that she may have been cursed by him and Umehito had cursed (though not literally, as far as she knew) Mori inflicting such a fate on his beloved cousin. Looking back, he spoke of Mori as if he knew him.

Oka Ruto was something of an unfortunate soul. Her mother and father both passed away in an accident during her younger years. Left orphaned, Oka basically had nowhere to go and none of her other family would take her in. Luckily, she and her parents were rather close to their first cousins, the Nekozawas.

Umehito and his parents were both devastated at the news of Oka's parents passing, to the point that they stayed with Oka after the memorial service, as she had mourned her parents long after the actual service concluded.

Eventually it was decided that Oka would be formally adopted by Umehito's parents, which Oka happily accepted.

However, Oka had refused to move from the home she and her parents shared in Buraza Town until their deaths. Her desire was to remain as close to the spirts of her parents as possible.

Sympathetic to his darling cousin, Umehito had (flexing the problem-solving chops one would expect as a future heir) suggested having one of their servants take care of Oka in the stead of moving in with them. They wouldn't have to worry about the young Oka being looked after and they would visit her anytime.

She very much appreciated him looking after her needs then and she appreciates his willingness to jump to her defense now, in regard to whatever is happening with Mori.

But something about the situation tells her she might be misjudging it.

The occult obsessed Oka had made that mistake before.

For a time, she was convinced her underclasswoman and now best friend, Ayano Aishi was able convene with and perhaps was demon for a certain amount of time. Ridiculous, right?

Mori didn't seem to wish her any ill will during their brief encounter. And if she were being honest with herself, the soft-spoken giant was quite charming.

_He may have even been flirting with me_, thought Oka, as her face flushed at the memory of Takashi gently taking hold of her hand. _Maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself._

Oka steels her resolve to speak to Mori upon her next time meeting him, hoping Budo can make the introduction as she continues her walk through the school. She eventually makes her way to the northern hall, the location of music room #3, the most likely location of her older cousin.

She comes to the end of the hall and catches sight of a familiar woman, as she's standing outside of a set of double doors.

"Hey! Oka-chan!" Yelled Kuretake, Umehito's loyal and sometimes overly dramatic maid. Dressed in her usual ensemble, expected of one of her station, waives excitedly at Oka. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the limo with Kirimi-chan and Kadomatsu-san?"

Oka walks up to the young woman, "Hello, Kuretake-san," said Oka, bowing to her.

"Oh, Oka-chan! How many times must I tell you, there's no need to be so formal. Besides, if anyone should be bowing to anyone it should be me. I mean, I'm technically in your family's employ as a servant."

"But," Oka attempted to interject.

"No! Oka, your part of this family, screw what the old money says," Kuretake interrupted, a serious, yet sympathetic look on her face.

Oka meets the old woman's thoughtful gaze and nods. She then goes to answer Kuretake's question, "Kirimi and I both got a little impatient waiting for you and Umehito-kun. What's taking him so long?"

"He's defending your honor," said Kuretake simply.

"My honor?"

"Yes, the young man you told the young master about is actually an acquaintance of his."

They then hear the shrill screams of Nekozawa, presumably confronting Mori for supposedly cursing Oka.

"Is it too late to say I'm having second thoughts about being cursed, Kuretake?"

"Oh, I tried to tell the young master you may have been mistaken. It sure doesn't sound like Morinozuka-san to curse someone. The young master told me how you two met, maybe he liked what he saw?" Finished Kuretake, mischievousness adorning her features.

"Uh… liked…what he saw?" Responded an embarrassed Oka, as she put her hands on her rapidly darkening cheeks.

Kuretake approaches Oka, taking her hands in hers, "Morinozuka-san's rather handsome, Oka, don't you think?"

"Um, objectively maybe," trialed off Oka, looking away from the maid.

"Oh my god! You do, don't you!?"

Before they can go further in the conversation, they here a thump of someone impacting the floor.

Oka, pushes by Kuretake, wrestling her hands loose, and pushes the doors open.

She's immediately the center of attention, much to her chagrin, as she scans the room for Umehito.

She locates him sitting on the ground, rubbing his head with Honey standing over him.

"Um…Umehito-kun?" She called out to him.

"Yes, Oka-chan?" He groaned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her downed cousin.

"I just need a minute, Oka-chan."

At that moment, Mori turns his attention to the young lady at the door, "Oka-chan?"

"Takashi-kun, um, hi." Said Oka. "I, I, …um,"

Kuretake then blows past her towards Umehito, stunning the bumbling Oka (and the rest of the room) into silence. She collects Nekozawa from the ground, hoisting the young man on to her shoulders with startling ease. "Come now, master, you've got reservations and you've been keeping Oka and Kirimi-chan waiting long enough."

"But I was…" Umehito tried to say.

"I know, I know, but we must get going." Replied Kuretake as she made her way to clubroom's exit. She pulled Oka along by the hand as she crossed the threshold.

"Kuretake! I wanted to talk to him!" She said in protest as she was pulled away.

"Trust me, sweetie. You weren't ready for that conversation; with the way you were stuttering like that." Replied Kuretake. "Did you find out anything useful, master?"

"Yes," Umehito said, "I don't think that Takashi-kun has it in him to curse Oka-chan or anyone for that matter. I think your intuition was right, Kuretake-san."

"Funny, Oka-chan and I had just come to that same conclusion."

"Yeah, after he threw me to the ground for basically assaulting Takashi-kun, Mitsukuni-kun had quipped something along the lines of something more powerful than curses being at work here."

Kuretake shoots a smile back at the dark-blue haired girl being dragged by the hand behind them. "Yeah, imagine that."

* * *

"So, that was Nekozawa's cousin, she's a rather pretty little thing, huh?" Quipped Tamaki.

"Wow, Boss. You've been with Haruhi a short while and already have wondering eye syndrome, for shame," intoned the twins as they wagged their pointer fingers in judgment of Tamaki in unison with each other.

The accusation brings tears to the eyes of Tamaki. He runs over to Haruhi, enveloping her in an embrace. "Don't listen to those devil twins, my precious Haruhi. Daddy has eyes for you and you alone!" He declared as he rubbed his face against Haruhi's.

"It's no problem, Senpai. I know where your heart lies," said Haruhi, returning the embrace, but not selling her beau's dramatics. "It's not like Oka-chan wasn't objectively pretty and you're totally allowed to think other girls are good looking. Besides, with what we do in the host club, if I freaked out every time you called another girl pretty, I don't think I'd ever get a moment's rest."

"Well I guessed we figured out what's causing Mori-senpai to act so strange. Senpai's got a crush!" Said Hikaru.

"It's a shame Mori-senpai didn't get to say much before she was dragged away," said Kyoya.

"I may have an idea as to how we can remedy that," intoned Honey, "we can visit her!"

"Hm, not to burst your bubble, Senpai, but we don't know the first thing about her. I doubt she even lives in Bunkyo Ward like the most of us." Said Kaoru.

"It's no problem to run a background…" started Kyoya.

"No senpai!" Interrupted Haruhi, "We don't want to run the poor girl off, just magically showing up at her residence one day, unannounced. I can tell you from personal experience that's not a good thing."

"Well, she knows Budo-chan pretty well, so she may go to the same school with him." Said Honey.

"I think I can help with that." Said Reiko. "I'm very well acquainted with Oka-chan through our association with Umehito-kun. She lives in Buraza Town, which maybe a 20-minute drive from Bunkyo and she goes to Akademi Highschool. Perhaps you guys can visit her there some time?"

"Perhaps we can," replied Kyoya, "what do you think Mori-senpai?"

Mori nods his head in the affirmative, the first time he'd acknowledged someone at first glance in a while.

"Then it's decided. We'll visit Ruto-san at her school sometime in the near future." Affirmed the club's president.

"Field trip! Field trip!" Yelled Honey.

"Tamaki, a second." Said Kyoya.

"Yes, what is it, Kyoya?"

"That merchandise I talked about has arrived."

"So, you mean!?"

"Yes, for a limited time, USB drives adorned with pictures of the host club will soon be available. Our patrons will be encouraged to collect all six!"


	3. Three Way Dance

**A/N: I claim no ownership of Yandere Simulator, Ouran Highschool Host Club or any associated characters or trademarks.**

* * *

The seven hosts come upon the front of the property hosting Akademi Highschool. Its white stone tile pathways beckoning the visitors forward.

It's just after 4 o'clock, the hosts having arrived not long after classes have dismissed.

Students are passing by them, the females in uniforms identical to Oka's black jacket with red accents, skirt and white shirt with red bow, and the males with matching styled uniforms, except that they're wearing a tie instead of a bow and slacks instead of skirts. The various students appear to be heading home or to do whatever off campus after school activities them may have planned as the host club congregates at the front of the property.

"It's no Ouran, but I guess it's pretty impressive," said Hikaru, as the hosts begin to make their way to the pathway, the twin shooting flirtatious smiles at the girls passing them who's stare lingers on the group.

"Well, not every school can be as well funded as Ouran, Hikaru. But still, for a commoner's school it's not bad." Said Tamaki, as followed Hikaru's lead smiling at passersby.

"On the contrary, Tamaki. Akademi's actually pretty well funded, the school being backed the Saikou Corporation," responded Kyoya.

"Huh," said Tamaki, "if this is the case, why have I never heard of it?"

"It's because you rich bastards live in a bubble," said Haruhi, showing subdued smiles of her own at the young women of Akademi as they pass them by, following the lead of her clubmates.

"What was that, Haruhi?" Asked Kyoya.

"Nothing, Senpai. Though, I guess it is nice gesture that such a big and successful company would bankroll a school like this."

As Kyoya said, Akademi was in fact a school with the financial backing of Saikou Corp.

His background check on Oka (and information provided by Reiko) had of course led him to Akademi, which in turn lead him down an interesting path.

Kyoya initially thought also it was simply a philanthropic endeavor on behalf of the organization, as the company and the family behind it are based in Buraza Town.

But he found its origins maybe a bit more peculiar than a successful company simply giving back.

It's rumored that Saisho Saikou, founder and former CEO of the Saikou Corporation, had founded the school for his daughter as sort of a grooming program as for she would eventually take the reins of the organization when Saisho retired. However, for one reason or another, she left it all behind and it was her brother who eventually inherited the company.

He also found that some of the very best students are fast tracked to a position within the Saikou Corporation upon completion of their education, and as it now stands (if the rumors are true), the current CEO's oldest child, Megami Saikou is currently attending, the implication being she's currently being groomed as the next head of the company.

There's was also another rumor he had heard.

There's a supposed predatory hacker lurking the halls of Akademi, whom may or may not be in the employ of Saikou Corp.

Info-chan.

There was no other name Kyoya could ascertain.

It's believed that this 'Info-chan' is into many illegitimate activities including, but not limited to selling illicit photos of her classmates, blackmail, and corporate espionage. It's scary that such a person would even be aloud to exist within these wall, unless this 'Info-chan' has dirt on the head administrator or even the Saikous themselves.

Definity not a situation the third son of the Ootori's wants to find him or his friends in.

_Which reminds me_, thought Kyoya.

"Everyone," said Kyoya aloud, as the members of Ouran's Host Club came upon the front gate. "Before we officially enter, please heed my advice. Don't use any Wi-Fi networks, as a matter of fact, put all your phones on airplane mode and do not use any free-standing charging stations."

As the other hosts complied with Kyoya's request and then crossed the gate. Haruhi approaches him.

"Senpai, tell me you didn't." She said.

"I haven't the faintest of what you mean, Haruhi," Kyoya responded, risking the wrath of his favorite kohai.

"So, you didn't run a background check on Oka-chan?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, already knowing his answer.

"I can neither confirm nor deny such accusations," said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses.

"Damnit, Kyoya-senpai! We agreed you wouldn't do that! Are you trying to ruin Mori-senpai's chances with Oka-chan!?"

"You'll find I agreed to no such thing, if I recall correctly. Besides, when have you known me to walk into a situation unprepared."

"We're accompanying a friend to ask a girl out! What could possibly go wrong, Senpai!?"

Kyoya hums at her, taking his glasses off pulling a handkerchief from is jacket pocket and begins cleaning them off. "You're right, Haruhi. This should be simple. But I've read some interesting things last night," he levels his gaze to the natural host, his cold façade temporarily broken, "things that could potentially put you all at risk. I'm just taking the necessary steps to make sure nothing happens to you all."

"OK, fine, Senpai." She said nodding her understanding of his point. "So, you did run a background check on Oka-chan, what is it about her that has you so spooked?"

"It's not Oka, Haruhi. She's harmless as near as I can tell. But, there maybe someone in this school who could prove to be problematic."

The pair then approach the hosts at the gate as they're being fussed over by a tanned, blonde-haired teacher, a coach perhaps, based on the red tracksuit she's wearing.

"Oh, my goodness, are you gentlemen models? Is the school being prepped for a shoot?" She said.

"No ma'am," said Tamaki, as he smiled at the older woman, taking her hand in his, "though I see how one would make that mistake, we are not models nor are we here for a shoot. My friend here," he said gesturing to Mori, "seems to have been struck _lovesick_ by one of your students, and we're searching for her."

"Oh, my how romantic!" She exclaimed. "Do you happen to know the name of this student? I may be able to point you in the right direction."

"Oka Ruto," said Kyoya, getting the attention of woman as he and Haruhi closed the distance between the hosts and the coach.

Her blue eyes flashed in recognition at bespectacled young man.

She pulls her hand from Tamaki's as she exclaims, "Kyoya Ootori!"

"Taiso-san, how have you been? I had no idea you took on a career in education," said Kyoya.

"I've been great, Kyoya-kun. Though things have slowed down since my Olympic days, I very much enjoy my work here!"

"Wait, Taiso," said Haruhi, "as in Kyoshi Taiso. The swimmer? The one who won 23 gold medals?"

"Guilty as charged," she said red-faced woman at the mentioning of her past accomplishments.

"How do you know Senpai, Taiso-san?" Asked Kaoru.

"Oh, the Ootori Group was one of my sponsors during my time in the Olympics. I've also been friends with his sister, Fuyumi, for as long as I can remember. My goodness, I remember when he was a little boy. He was so adorable and here he is now as a handsome young man. Anyways, you guys are here to see Oka-chan? She's usually with her group of friends depending of one of her group's club activities. Although…" she trailed off, concern adorning her face as she looks away from Kyoya.

"What is it, Taiso-san?" Implored Kyoya.

"A friend of hers, Ayano Aishi. Up until recently, I always got strange vibes from that girl. I mean she didn't seem dangerous, but still, something about her creeped me out. Something about her seemed, unnatural, robotic. It was her eyes, grey and dull, like a doll's. She always seemed like she was pretending to emote, pretending to appear normal." Responded Kyoshi.

"Hmm," responded Kyoya, "you said 'until recently', what did you mean by that?"

"She doesn't seem like she's pretending anymore, she seems to be much more normal, I guess. I think being around Budo-kun and Midori-chan have changed her for the better. But she still creeps me out. She's also fiercely protective of her friends, Oka-chan especially. I want you boys to be extra careful around her, OK, Kyoya-kun."

"Of course, when have you known an Ootori to be careless." Said Kyoya.

Kyoshi nods her head in a farewell as the host club retreats to a nearby bench to come up with a plan of attack as far as finding Oka.

"I think Taiso-san might be wrong about Ayano. Anyone who's has Budo's heart can't possibly be that bad." Honey piped up.

"Be that as it may, I suggest we do be careful." Said Kyoya.

"Is that why you had us put our phones on airplane mode, Senpai?" Said Kaoru.

"Hmm, you know me so well, Kaoru," he responded.

"So how do you think we should go about searching for Oka-chan. It's like Hikaru said, this place is no Ouran, but Akademi is still a lot of ground to cover." Said Tamaki.

"It's simple Tamaki, we split up." Suggested Kyoya.

* * *

Tamaki never thought he'd see a day where his looks would be a burden.

About every girl that crosses his path stops him, trying to flirt or otherwise trying to get his attention. He lays on the charm as he always does, puts on that million-dollar smile of his and tries to move on as courteously as he can.

As he makes his from this most recent crowd of young women, he sees who he's looking for.

The navy-blue haired girl is seated in an area at one of four tables, with awnings over the top of them, a wall of the school to her back with 3 vending machines and 2 water fountains to situated on it. She's seated with two other young women, one with short aqua blue shaded hair and red eyes, her face in a book, occasionally contributing the conversation the other two are having. The other young woman has dark grey eyes and long black hair styled in a ponytail with a bang over her forehead styled towards the right and two side bangs on either side of her head and is speaking with Oka as they both nurse a canned drink of some kind.

Presumably one of two other young women Oka's seated with is this Ayano Aishi Taiso-san expressed her apprehension over. But she appears to just a schoolgirl from where Tamaki's standing. How dangerous can she be?

_Wait, _thinks Tamaki,_ isn't Ayano Aishi the young lady that participated in that tournament not too long ago? The one that Budo charged security over?_

He thinks back to that weekend, witnessing first-hand how much pain that young lady wrought to make it to the semi-finals of that tournament.

_Perhaps she's not as harmless as she seems at first glance,_ he thinks further. And he then he wonders just how dangerous this Ayano could be.

_Best to tread carefully then_, Ouran's Host Club President thinks, showing rare awareness that he can be at times, rather grating.

The coast seems clear for now, so at the risk of being stopped by another group of girls, he makes a beeline straight to Oka Ruto and her the two friends she's seated with.

He stops dead before he completes a full stride, a young woman that seemingly has come from nowhere is now blocking his path.

Her skin is an unnatural tan, but she manages to pull the look off. She has wavy blonde hair styled into a large ponytail with a light blue butterfly clip on her right bang. She's wearing heavy makeup and she's dressed in a uniform matching the other female students he's seen, but she's wearing loose socks on her shins. Her pale blue eyes are trained the expert host, a glow of want evident in them as her face is adorned by a ravenous, lustful smile.

"OH. EM. GEE. How is it a cutie like yourself hasn't asked me out yet!? There's this restaurant my dad takes me too who's food is just to die for!" She closes the distance between them and gently puts her hands on his chest, using the excuse of smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his suit coat to feel him up.

Tamaki instantly recognizes her type.

Spoiled rotten beyond all hope.

While his patience for these types is incredibly small, the young woman before him could prove useful to get Oka's attention without tempting the wrath of Ayano.

He cracks that trade smile of his at the shorter girl, takes her hand left hand in his right, "And may I have my princess' name?"

"Princess?" She says softly, taking his bait. "Musume Ronshaku, and yours, cutie?"

"Suoh. Tamaki Suoh."

"Well what do you say, Tamaki-kun, we get out of here and get better acquainted?"

"Well, Musume-chan," he said, running finger temptingly under her chin as he brought his face temptingly closer to hers, "it sounds lovely, but," he continued, not much space between them, "there's something I came here to do, and there's very lovely young woman who'd be hurt and disappointed if I took another lady on a date."

"Then let's get out of here and…" she stops for a beat, recognizing she'd been refused, "wait, what?" She exclaimed; befuddlement evident on her face.

"There's already a young lady of whom my heart belongs and is actually here to assist a friend to win the heart of one that he fancies."

She re-dons a seductresses' persona, grinning hungrily once more and says, "I don't see a girl with you right now, what she doesn't-"

"Musume-chan, I'm going to stop you right there. Surely you don't expect me to be disloyal my love!? And if I were to just go and rendezvous with you knowing I'm in a relationship, how can you possibly expect any loyalty from me when I would discard my previous lover so abruptly?"

Befuddlement returned to her face, then it melts into anger. She bares her teeth and her brows crease, ruining the otherwise beautiful visage of this young woman at her fury. "Fine! You don't know what you're missing! There's plenty of other boys who'd kill for a chance to have me on their arm, you bastard! You aren't even that cute anyway."

She sighs outward, having expended herself with her tirade and tires to blow past the blonde host, but before she can he takes her hand once more stopping her from leaving.

"Hey! What's the big idea you jerk, you've made your decision!"

"Musume-chan, I know I don't have the right to do so, but can you do me favor," he asked dropping to a knee, a genuine somber look on his face.

"And how can you possibly think I'd do anything for you, you jerk!?"

"I apologize if my rebuffing your affections were harsh, Musume-chan." He said, standing to his full height. "But a beautiful young maiden such as yourself shouldn't just be willing to give your affections to a pretty face," he said smiling down on her.

A blush staining her face, as she looks away from the blonde young man, a look of regret on her face at her actions. "Well, maybe I did come on to you a little strong, Tamaki-kun. And maybe I might've been a little harsh on you too."

His smile widens and he says, "There's hope for you yet, Musume-chan."

* * *

Well this was a surprise.

When Musume had approached their group, saying there was this drop-dead gorgeous young man who wanted to speak to Oka, it had put Ayano's guard on overdrive.

Musume was notorious at Akademi for bullying, Oka being a frequent target. Ayano wasn't just going to sit around and let it happen again.

So, much to the dismay of Musume, she had led Oka, Kuu and herself to whatever prank she'd had in waiting for Oka.

But, Ayano hadn't thought in a million years that Musume would be telling the truth.

But low and behold, the tan skinned blonde had led them to a tall, statuesque, blue-eyed, blonde haired young man standing by the doorway by the eating area in the courtyard of Akademi.

He's good looking objectively, by Ayano's guess. But he isn't exactly to her taste. His hair's not dark enough. Or messy enough. He's kind of a bean poll too. And one would bet he doesn't fill out a gi as well as…

Ayano shakes her head free of thoughts of a certain dark-haired martial artist, discarding her comparisons to the tall blonde before them.

_God help him if he's in on this prank too_, though Ayano.

"Thank you for your help, Musume-chan," said the tall blonde, as he waived his goodbye to Musume.

The tanned blonde waives her own goodbye to blue-eyed blonde in front of them as she takes her leave.

"T-That uniform," says Oka, "so you go to school with Umehito-kun and," she hesitates, looking away from the tall young man, a flush of embarrassment staining her usually pale features, "Takashi-kun. Is he here?" She asks, approaching Tamaki wearily, yet a sense of hope. "C-can I see him? I have something I'd very much like to tell him."

"Worry not, my dear," exclaims Tamaki, grabbing Oka's hands while closing his eyes dramatically, clearly looking to expel some theatrical soliloquy.

The occult obsessed young lady visibly tenses, obviously uncomfortable with the contact of this stranger.

It's something not lost on Ayano.

"Ayano-chan," vigilantly said Kuu, putting her hand on the shoulder of the grey eyed girl.

She shrugs off Kuu's hand as she walks to where Tamaki and Oka are standing.

"All will soon be-" He's interrupted by Ayano removing his hands from Oka's. "Huh?" He uttered; confusion obvious on his face. He opens his eyes and is greeted with the apprehensive visage of Oka and the incensed face of Ayano.

"Back. Off." Commanded Ayano through gritted teeth. "Can't you see your making her uncomfortable?"

He yelps, jumping back animatedly as he does so at the order of the dark-haired girl.

"Sorry," he responded in earnest, "I guess I simply got caught up in Ruto-san's desire to communicate her feelings to my Senpai. Please, forgive me," he said bowing regally, "and I apologize to you as well…"

"Aishi. Ayano Aishi." She finished for him.

"And may I have the other young lady's name?" Asked Tamaki.

"Kuu Dere," said the aqua-blue haired girl.

"Tamaki Suoh, pleased to meet your acquaintance, ladies."

"And you said that Tamaki-kun's a classmate of this boy you've been crushing on, Oka?" Said Kuu.

"Kuu-chan!" Replied an incredulous Oka.

"What? You've since admitted to us that what you're feeling isn't a curse, and here's a friend of this crush of yours right here before us more than willing to make the intro duction," replied Kuu, noncommittally.

Oka sighs at her friend's bluntness, somewhat jealous of her just stating the matters of her heart like its simplest thing in the world.

Then on que, as if reading her mind, Kuu utters, "Simple, all things considered."

"Well, where is this, what did you say his name was again, Oka-chan?" Said Ayano.

"Takashi." Replied Oka.

"Where is this Takashi-kun, Suoh-san? Take us to him, if you please. I'd very much like to meet him myself." Said Ayano.

"Be nice, Ayano-chan. Oka-chan presumably likes this boy." Giggled Kuu.

"No problem ladies just follow me," he said bowing to them.

He begins to walk, leading the way to Takashi, but he stops abruptly.

"Um, I don't exactly know where he is," he said embarrassed, "and a friend of mine advised us to put our phones on airplane mode during our visit, so I have no way to contact him. Come to think of it, he didn't even tell us why. And I didn't think to ask him." Tamaki finished, scratching back of his head, sheepishly.

"This friend of yours seems like a smart man. Then I guess were finding him the old-fashioned way," said Ayano.

The group of 3 girls one and boy decide to search for Tamaki's friends' floor by floor.

Looking for a group of criminally attractive young men can't be that difficult.

Their journey leads them to north wing of the first floor of Akademi, where there's quite a ruckus inside of both the Cooking and Drama Clubs.

Inside the Drama Club much fuss is being made over the visitors inside, the Hitachiin Twins, as they in turn fuss over one of the club's members, Kokona Haruka.

They eagerly request the young lady try on the various costumes the club had to offer, offering their complements for Kokona and their cretiques for improving the club's wardrobe (they are their mother's sons after all). Although there's a young lady with a similar hair style to Kokona silently seething at their antics everyone else present doesn't seem to mind the Twin's input.

At Tamaki's request they take their leave, bidding goodbye to everyone, including the annoyed young lady hanging back. "Goodbye, other Kokona!" They intoned simultaneously as they left, much to her chagrin.

In the Cooking Club theirs a bit of a gluttonous disappearing act happening. More than a generous number of deserts are being devoured by Honey as the members of the club look on in awe, Usa-chan at his side.

When his attention is called by Tamaki and the others, he turns his head, his cheeks comically expanded by the amount cakes in his mouth. He attempts to address his kohai, but due to the amount of food in Honey's mouth he's not clearly understood. And Mori's nowhere in sight to admonish his cousin for temporarily forgetting his manners. Honey swallows his fill and then exclaims with a sheepish smile, "Oh Tama-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan too! And see you've found Oka-chan, it nice to see you again," he finishes, waving at the dark blue haired girl.

Oka bows slightly, responding with a sheepish, "Hi."

Kaoru and Hikaru playfully admonishes their senpai for not searching for Oka as was discussed as introductions are made around, but asked when confronted with the same, they lamely cross their arms dismissing any wrongdoing.

The rapidly expanding group of Ouran and Akademi students make their way to the second floor.

Ayano suggested they make a pit stop before continuing their search for the rest of host club, picking up a friend of theirs as her club had usually let out around this time.

There was an interesting sight when they came upon the club.

On the far end of the sat three figures, facing a large flat screened television. A girl with long green hair dressed in a similar uniform as Ayano and the others is standing over the shoulder of short brown haired young man dressed similarly to the other host club members as the green haired girl gives him instructions, presumably for the fighting game being played, it's action taking place on the large television mounted on the wall in front of them. Sitting next to the young man is anther, taller young man with spiky blue hair with ponytail over his shoulder, patchy facial hair, circular glasses and headphones around his neck. He's dressed in a similar uniform as the other males around the school.

One of the characters on screen life bar is depleted and falls to the ground defeated as an announcer dramatically yells 'K.O'.

"You did it Haruhi-chan!" Yelled the green haired girl.

The addressed young man, Haruhi presumably, stands, humbly stating, "Thanks Midori-chan, but it was your instruction that lead me to the win. I couldn't have done this without you," finished Haruhi, smiling brightly at the taller girl, slightly tilting her head as she does so.

Midori blushes brightly at Haruhi's kind words, bringing her hands to her face attempting to cover her rapidly darkening cheeks so fast it creates an audible slapping sound. "Haruhi-chan! Thank you!" She said. Midori then turns her attention to other young man, "Gema-senpai, it was a good game, right?"

He stands turning to Midori and Haruhi, his anger an apparent on his face at losing to an amateur.

But before the blue haired club leader can say anything, Haruhi says, "It was a good game, Gema-kun," extending her hand, earnest smile having never left her face.

The anger melts from Gema's face, but he relectanly shakes Haruhi's hand, "Good match," he mutters before he goes off to a corner to some game or another on his phone.

"Well, this is surprise isn't it?" Exclaims Hikaru, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Indeed. Our usually responsible and studious Haruhi, slinking off and playing video games. For shame!" Followed up Kaoru, with faux dramatics.

She loses her smile, her expression turning to a more even tone, "Sorry. I know we were to find Oka-chan, but I met Midori-chan and she invited me to the gaming club. She's very difficult to say no to. Besides, it looks like you guys found her on your own."

After more introductions are made, the group takes their leave, but not before Tamaki pulls Haruhi behind.

"Midori was calling you 'Haruhi-chan', does she know you're a girl?" He asks.

Haruhi shrugs her shoulders noncommittally, "If she does, I didn't tell her. And what does it matter anyway? We don't go to school here, nor do we live in this town, plus Oka-chan and her friends seem pretty easy going to me."

"I guess you're right, Haruhi." Responded Tamaki.

Their next stop is still on the second floor, as they come upon Kyoya in the Art Club of all places, speaking with the club's president.

"Excellent, Tsuka-san. And I can expect those potraits to be delivered on the agreed upon date?" Asked Kyoya.

"Of course," replied young man of few words.

Kyoya bows to the club's president and says, "I look forward to seeing your work, Tsuka-san."

He turns to the sorted members of the host club, plus Ayano, Midori, Oka and Kuu, and says, "Oh, it looks like you've all found Oka, it's nice to see you again Ruto-san."

"Kyoya," Haruhi addressed, "what scheme-hatchery are up to?"

"Oh, Haruhi," said Kyoya, a look of mock hurt on his face, "it was nothing more than having paintings of the club commissioned to be actioned off on our website. How little do you think of me? Don't answer that. Now, where's Mori?"

* * *

Osoro and the others warned him something like this would happen.

Umeji was convinced it was just a passing fancy, and that things would just move forward.

That his little companion would just wander off school grounds the same way he wondered on.

But here he is now, faced with an absolute giant of man, his back to a wall of the outside of the school, dressed to the nines in a powder blue suit coat adorned with an unfamiliar crest on the left breast, a white shirt, black tie, pressed black slacks, and black shined dress shoes. He's staring Umeji down with a determination that states a willingness to throw down. And in this giant's hands is a kitten with a grey and white coat being scratched behind its ears as it purrs contently.

At first glance Umeji thought this giant was a new member of the school's staff, but his youthful face and spike-styled hair betrays that of a much younger man than his size would infer.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Said the giant, his dark grey eyes boring into Umeji's.

Umeji nervously fiddles with the bag of dry fish in his pocket as he responds, "Put the cat down, and get out of here. Unless you want to end up like the last clowns who tried to invade Akademi."

The kitten fidgets in Mori's grip, mewling at the spiky, blonde haired, orange eyed delinquent, presumably in recognition of shorter boy.

This ignites an anxiety within Mori.

What could this guy possibly want with this kitten?

Based on the way the kitten is mewling and fidgeting it can't be nothing good.

This little guy just had to approach him as he searched for Oka.

Oh well.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Responded Mori.

The orange eyed delinquent pulls a brown baseball bat from the box on his back, "Wrong answer," he muttered.

Umeji brings the bat in front of him, holding it like how a kendo student, but Mori being one of the top kendo players in the country sees holes in his stance.

"Just walk away. It doesn't have to be like this," says Mori.

Umeji responds by bringing the bat above his head and charges Mori, going for a sloppy overhead swing.

Mori slightly tightens his hold on the kitten as he effortlessly evades Umeji's clumsy swing.

Umeji charges Mori a few more times, getting visibly more frustrated and tired with each successive swing.

"Stay still you son of a bitch!" He yells, baring his teeth as he goes for another swing of the bat.

"Umeji!" Yells a low, yet feminine voice.

Both Mori and Umeji turn to see a group of four young men and one young woman making their way toward them. The tanned skinned, blonde haired girl is situated in front of the other 4 boys, 2 of them flanking either of her shoulder. The four boys have wearing the same uniform and have similarly dyed hair the same as Umeji, but they are of varying styles befitting that of a delinquent.

The young woman has an 'x' shaped scar on her left cheek and her blonde hair is wild, almost unkempt with a fringe styled over her face. Her brows are creased in annoyance, her lips in a straight thin line and her brown eyes are trained on Umeji and Mori. She dressed radically different from the other female students in this school. She's dressed in a short sleeved white button up shirt, missing the bow that every other girl's uniform had, with white wraps adorning her hands and forearms and a slightly oversized tattered black jacket around her shoulders like a cape. Her lower half is covered by a black skirt with gray shorts peeking from up under it with more wraps taped around her toned legs and faded black shoes on her feet.

"Having trouble there, Umeji?" She said, as the group closed the distance between them.

He flushes out of embarrassment and because he's out of breath and answers between wheezes, "I got it under control, boss. No need for you guys to step in."

The tan skinned girl breaks her gaze from Umeji, leveling it at Mori. She cracks a smile and says, "I told your obsession with that little pussy would bite you in the ass one day."

The group of four flanking her laughs at her quip.

The gray coated cat in Mori's pops it's claws, digging them into Mori's hand. He loosens his grip as he hisses in pain. The kitten bounds it way to Umeji, stopping in front of the boy, meowing expectantly.

Mori's confused by this.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," he says, pulling the bag a of fish and piece of aluminum foil out his pocket. He situates the foil in a bowl like shape, then pours the bag of fish into it.

The kitten then looks up Umeji, meowing his appreciation, before it starts to eat it's fill. Umeji then starts to scratch the kitten behind its ears as it purrs in contentment as the delinquent smiles down on it.

"I can see you're confused, big guy. Our Umeji's got a soft spot for the little furry things. To the point he risks his reputation as one of us on campus." Said Osoro. "It's not like he's any good at concealing it either. Oka and that green-haired ditz caught him babying the little one here one day," she finished under her breath.

"Oka? As in Oka Ruto?" He said, wondering why the apple of his eye would associate with these types. "Are you friends?"

"Nah, more like an acquaintance. She's more of friend to Umeji and my boys then she is to me. Though I get the impression she doesn't get that." Responded Osoro.

"What's it to you anyway?" Asked Umeji, stepping away from the feasting kitten.

Mori looks away from the group of blonde hairs, his cheeks darkening slightly. "I have something very important I wish to discuss with her." He said lowly.

"And what makes you think we would let you, huh? There's a toll for messing with one of us," said Umeji as he once more went for his bat.

"No," interjected Osoro, as she stepped in between the two boys, pushing at Umeji's chest, "rich boy here gets a pass. Plus, from the way things seem, you attacked first Umeji. Besides, do you even know who this is? You wouldn't have stood a chance." She then turns to face Mori, leveling her eyes with his despite their disparity in height, "Takashi Morinozuka."

Umeji's eyes widen in realization, now cognizant of the young man he attacked. "The Takashi Morinozuka?"

Mori nods in the affirmative.

"Huh," he says simply, looking to Osoro, then back to Mori, "not a chance in hell."

Mori and then group of delinquents are then interrupted by the footsteps of the Host Club, Oka, Midori, Ayano and Kuu as they enter the scene.

Ayano takes point stepping in front of Mori, suspicious of Osoro and her cohorts.

She looks back at the tall host and says, "You are Takashi, are you not?"

He nods.

"I believe you have something to say to Oka-chan, but that can wait." Finished Ayano, as she turned to face Osoro and her group. "Shidesu, do you mind telling me why Takashi-san is bleeding?"

Osoro stares down the shorter dark-haired girl, shrugging her shoulders in indifference at the accusation leveled at her and her friends. "I don't know what you mean Aishi. You know, I don't appreciate having a finger pointed at me every time someone at Akademi gets a papercut. Maybe you've been hanging around that feather haired goody-goody too much, his habits of jumping on my case are starting to rub off on ya. It's starting to piss me off. You know I saw that tournament you were in the other day, we both know I can do you a whole lot worse than that," Osoro finishes her statement as steps into Ayano's personal space going toe-to-toe with her.

"Um," mutters a soft voice, "Yan-chan, Oro-chan, please…" finished Oka obviously put off by her two friends' conflict.

Osoro then turns to Oka, as the blue-haired occultist nervously looks away from the two girls, fiddling with her fingers.

"Damnit Ruto! I told you not to call me that," Osoro yelled, snapping Oka to attention. Osoro stares her down for a moment before she says, "Alright, you get pass today, Aishi." She snaps her fingers and says, "Come on troops! We've gotta meet Odayaka at the bakery, it's cheesecake day."

Osoro her friends go on their way, but not before Umeji utters, "And you complain about my obsession with pussy…"

Osoro smacks him upside his head, "Show some respect! It's Amai."

"Well, now that's taken care of I believe you have something to say to Oka-chan," Intoned Ayano to Mori.

"Hn," he responded.

Ayano walks toward Oka, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If he tries anything funny, don't hesitate. OK, Oka-chan?"

In response, she looks up Mori giving him a shy smile. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Ayano-chan."

Ayano nods, then walks over to their assorted group of friends, new and old, and says, "Midori-chan," said Ayano, as she clapped her hands together smiling at Midori, "how would you like to take some pictures with our new friends?"

"Oh my god! Would I ever!" Screeched the green haired girl.

Oka walks over to Mori, taking him by the hand and leading him to a nearby bench. She produces a bandage wrap and what appears to be a hemostatic agent placing them on the bench next to Mori. She then walks over to a nearby water fountain, wets a handkerchief and makes her way back to Mori, sitting next to host.

"Takashi-kun," she starts, as starts to clean the wounds on his hand, "I apologize for Umeji-kun and Nao-kun."

"Nao-kun?" Asks Mori.

"Um, the uh, kitten."

At the mention of his name, Nao the kitten mews up at the two as he walks toward them. Nao's finished his fill of fish and is now looking to be pet again as he continues to mew.

"Nao-kun!" Scolds Oka. "You can't expect to scratch a new friend and be rewarded for it."

Nao folds his ears submissively at Oka's light scolding. He mews cutely once more in an attempt to smooth things over with the dark-blue haired girl.

She shakes her head at the kitten and pats her lap.

Immediately, Nao's eye's glow and his ears return to their original position and he leaps up into Oka's lap, padding around until he finds a comfortable position and curls into himself, purring contently.

Mori laughs lightly at the display.

She applies the agent in response, and the host's laughs are replaced with a hiss of pain.

"Sorry."

She begins to wrap the gauze around Mori's hand, having cleaned the scratches and applied the hemostat. "Like I was saying, Umeji-kun's got a reputation he wants to protect and very much desires not be seen tending to a kitten, despite his obvious soft-spot for Nao. And as far as Nao-kun, it's best not to get in between him and his favorite food." She said, as she finished wrapping the gauze around his hand. "There!"

"Hm." Went Mori. "Oka-chan, may I ask where you learned to clean and treat wounds?" Requested Mori.

"W-Well," she said, her hands still holding Mori's freshly treated one, "Ayano-chan and Budo-kun are in the school's Karate Club and sometimes have more than their share of scrapes and bruises after sparring days. I guess I kind of fell into doing it, as they didn't have anyone else to treat them after their club time. And as I'm sure you know both Umehito-kun and I share very similar hobbies. Fiddling with herbs and other ingredients for potions and elixirs has given me a little bit of skill in the subject. That mixture I applied to your scratches is my own design even!" She continued as she lightly caressed his freshly treated hand.

Her eyes widen, recognizing what she's doing and let's go, busing herself scratching Nao behind his ears.

Mori laughs again, much to her chagrin.

"Hey, don't laugh! Otherwise, I-I'll-" said a red-faced Oka, "I'll get Nao-kun to scratch you again!"

To emphasize her point she holds the grey coated kitten in Mori's face as he mews softly.

Mori gently takes the kitten from Oka's grasp. He places the kitten in his lap petting him while smiling at her, "I'm not in the way of Nao-kun's fish, so I think I 'm good on that front." He said in his deep baritone.

He then levels a serious look her way, as she turns to meet his gaze. His eyes boring into hers with an unspoken determination. It's like his stare is penetrating her down to her very core. It stirs a fluttering in her that's just as exciting as it is terrifying to her.

"Oka-chan," he starts seriously, "I know we've just met, but I can't help but feel there's something here." He takes her hand gently in his to emphasize his point.

Oka, who's at most times very resistant to letting most other people touch her, lets it go, just like when they first met.

Her heart is hammering in her chest and palms are starting to perspire at her anxiety.

He slightly tightens his grip on her hand, as if non-verbally communicate that's fine to be nervous.

Because if he were honest with himself, he would let her know he's just as nervous.

Mori breaks his gaze from Oka, looking ahead, determination still shimmering in his eyes.

"I spoke with Nekozawa-san not long after the little episode he and I had. He talked about you. He couldn't help himself. You're incredibly important to him, you know. He told me how when your parents passed away that there was no one but him and his parents to take you in. He told me he was simply acting in your defense when he confronted me that day. He went on to say that you very vulnerable when you were younger. That you were bullied a great deal because of your interest in the occult. He said he hated himself because he couldn't do much to protect you and had to lean on Budo-kun heavily to look after you. He said that he hated that things didn't really turn around for you until you met your current group of friends in high school." He re-levels his gaze to the dark-blue haired girl. "He told me a lot about you, Oka-chan. He showed me that through everything, you have the strength to show the world that you can be who you are proudly regardless of what the world thinks of it or what it throws at you. That's not a strength you find in many people and," he smiles at her once more, "that's a strength I can admire."

"A-admire? No one's ever said that a-about me before," responded a cherry-red faced Oka, as she nervously fiddled with the edge of her skirt, looking down. "Y-you mean you-" she trailed off.

"Every word, Oka-chan." Responded Mori. "I'd like to take you out sometime, maybe for lunch, or tea. To maybe get better acquainted. May I see you phone?" Asked Mori.

She digs into her uniform coat pocket, fishing out a smartphone adorned in a black case with a white spider webs, matching her stockings and cut-off gloves and hands it off to him.

He takes it, releasing her hand and then hastily begins typing something in.

"What're you-"

Before she can complete the thought, he offers her back to her. Right there on the screen is a new contact, _Takashi Morinozuka_, it read with an accompanying phone number.

"You don't need to answer now, Oka-chan. But if you so choose, don't hesitate to contact me so we can hash out the details, if you simply just want to talk, or if you just want to be friends if you so desire." He then carefully takes the napping Nao, places him in Oka's hands, and stands to his full height, looking down to Oka, "I eagerly await your correspondence, and thank you for taking the time to listen to what I have to say, Oka-chan."

"Takashi-kun," she utters before he has a chance to go, "I think there might be something here too," she said leveling a shy smile at the host.

He returns it in earnest, as he goes to join their assorted group of friends as they take pictures and converse with one another.

* * *

_Well they seem to be hitting things off_, thought Kyoya as he observed Oka and Mori while writing in his notebook.

He hears two pairs of footsteps coming up behind him, before he's softly tapped on the shoulder.

He turns, finding Oka's two friends, Ayano and Midori, looking at him expectantly (more Midori did, Ayano looked more neutral than anything).

"Excuse me, Kyoya-kun, was it?" Asked Midori, "Would you like to take a picture with us? You're the only one of your group, besides Takashi-kun we haven't taken a pic with," she finished, barely containing her excitement.

"I would be glad to, Gurin-san. For until I miss my guess, I think we'll be seeing more of each other," Kyoya said, gesturing towards Oka and Mori. "I can't think of better way to commemorate the new friendship between us."

Kyoya stands between the two girls, slight angled off as they prepare to take the picture. Midori budges in close, standing at Kyoya's right shoulder, grinning widely while throwing up two peace signs on either hand. Ayano, standing at Kyoya's left shoulder angles her phone in front of trio, taking great care to catch Kyoya's face (maybe seemingly more care than necessary for just a group selfie), making the third son of the Ootori's the centerpiece of the picture. The dark-haired girl smiles subtilty and throws up a peace sign of her own, snapping the picture on her phone.

"Oh, oh! Let me see Ayano-chan!" Screeched Midori, as eagerly reached for Ayano's phone. "Perfect. Please don't forget to send me copies those pics Ayano. I really want to post them on Facebook."

_Interesting_, thought Kyoya, as he observed the two girls (though mostly, Ayano). Taiso-san had warned him about Ayano, sighting a look her eyes and pretending to emote. He did note that she wore a bored expression that gradually turned slight softer the more she interacted with his friends. He also observed genuine flashes of affection whenever Midori said something seemingly without thinking or when Kuu went to correct the green haired girl. Interestingly enough, she appears to be immune to Tamaki's charms. Judging by how similar he and her friend Midori seemed, she's used to the exuberance of bright-haired idiots.

From what Kyoya can deduce, Ayano seems like any other schoolgirl. More reserved than most but he's not seeing anything that give off any red flags.

Although something did seem deliberate about the way she went about taking pictures of Kyoya and the host club. Like she's going to use them for something other than just commemorating meeting new friends.

_Oh well_, thought, Kyoya. It's just something he'll have to keep an eye on.

He sees Mori approach from his conversation with Oka. He's sporting a small smile as he closes the distance. He sees Oka on the bench, looking after the kitten that scratched Mori earlier. He catches her looking up to Mori briefly, a shy smile and a blush on her face before she looks back the kitten in her lap.

"I hope this took you out of your funk, Mori-senpai. I hope I can put your name back up for reservations. Although, I'm not sure how long it will take to win back the goodwill of your clientele. Oh, well. I'm sure we'll come with something." Said Kyoya to his upperclassman.

Mori responds by affectionately rubbing the top of Kyoya's head, playfully messing his hair.

"OK, Ok, enough of that, senpai!" Complained Kyoya.

"Hey, Takashi-kun, come take a picture with us!" Yelled Midori, as she waived him over to their group of assorted friends.

* * *

Later that night, Ayano's sitting at her desk, going through the photos she's taken today. She looks at them fondly, remembering how she made Midori so happy by such a small gesture. She lands one of all her assorted friends new and old, wondering what experiences a wait her and her friends now after being acquainted with Ouran's Host Club. She particularly wondered about the tallest among them, Takashi Morinozuka, considering his interest in Oka.

She learned a lot about the hosts today.

Tamaki. Princely, charismatic, but loud, animated and incredibly dramatic. Her years of being friend's with Midori taught her the experience and know-how to deal with it.

Kyoya, intelligent and calculating. He tries his best to play the part of detached egoist and may even fool some into believing that that's who he is, but Ayano can see the genuine care and affection he has for his clubmates.

The Hiatchiin Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Playful, mischievous, and very affectionate towards each other. That last bit had the usually unflappable Kuu very interested. Ayano had played the 'Which one is Hikaru?' Game, winning several times in a row where her friends were unable to tell the two apart. That had won her the respect of twins instantly.

Haruhi Fujioka, the most earnest and modest of the club was by far the easiest to get on with. The girl dressed as a boy for a reasons that have yet to have been revealed to Ayano was easy to talk to and understood the world around her in a way that belied her age. She has since become desensitized to her friend's antics, but still carries a deep affection for her friends. Speaking of which, she did seem a little more affectionate with Tamaki than anyone else, perhaps the two are dating. _Maybe she could give some advice on…never mind_, thought Ayano.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey, as he's known by his friends is not what he seems. She actually is familiar with the diminutive blonde is through Budo's stories of never having bested Honey in a fight. There's way more underneath his child-like nature than at first glance, that much is obvious. He's actually the oldest of the club members and shares an interesting kinship with Takashi.

And on the subject of the tall host, the quiet dark-haired young seemed steady and reliable, but she didn't really get a chance to get know him, as he spent most of time speaking with Oka.

The two are clearly enamored with each other despite not having only seen each at least twice and that worries Ayano.

While she will always be thankful to Taro to awakening the emotions within her, her own experience with a first crush had her ready to ruin her own life and those around her in order to win his affections. She luckily had Budo to talk her down, making her realize exactly who's right for her heart.

Ayano doesn't want that for her friend, so she's going to do everything in her power to make sure this budding romance with Takashi Morinozuka isn't just some passing fancy, especially on Mori's part.

Ayano isn't sure Oka can take that kind of heartbreak.

"It hurts when people leave, I don't want to be hurt again," Oka said in reference to hesitating befriending each other.

_Oka won't be hurt, I'll make sure of it, _thought Ayano, as she steeled herself for what she's going to do.

She takes out her phone, going to her contacts and swiping down until one name comes up.

'_Info_,' it read, as Ayano's finger hovered above her screen.

She sighs, hitting the name, then pushing the option to text.

_**Hey**__, _she texted.

She waited for a few minutes before she received any correspondence.

_**Well, well, well. This is quite the surprise,**_read Info-chan's response. _**What can I do for you?**_

_**How do you know I want something? Maybe I just want to talk?**_Ayano typed back.

_**You haven't contacted me in months, Yan-chan. You couldn't even be bothered to send me an upskirt for old time sake? You want something, no question. So, what do you want? Finally decided you want to go after your precious Senpai and looking for my help? But word around the school is that you have the hots for Budo Masuta. Oh, are you trying to have two boys at the same time? My innocent little Yan-chan's not so innocent after all,**_messaged Info-chan.

_This was a mistake_, thought the incensed Ayano.

_**No, you idiot. I need information on the people in the pictures I'm about to send you. Anything you can dig up will be helpful. **_Ayano texted.

She sends the photos of the host club, with their names and waits for Info-chan's response.

_**Ayano, do have any idea who these guys are? **_Texted Info-chan.

_**The twins and short blonde for sure, but everyone else is anyone's guess. **_Ayano messaged.

_**I'll get your dirt, Ayano. If there's any to find out. But you'll owe me Ayano. **_Responded Info-chan.

_**What do you want from me?**_ Ayano sent.

_**I'll let you know later. I'll contact you later with what I find out. Catch you later, Yan-chan! **_Texted Info-chan, with smiley face emoji.

"Great," intoned Ayano aloud, "now I'm indebted to the devil and I have no idea what she wants in return."


End file.
